epicrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ravenclaw Eagles14!!!!!/Friday - Hunger Games Parody
Written by: Carter (Raven) and the first chorus by Andrew (Sky) Parody of Friday by Rebecca Black Lyrics: 7 a.m. wakin' up in the morning, Gotta be smart, gotta check my snares, Gotta eat the rabbit, gotta cook it well, Rememberin' the time I got fever, Walkin' on and on, everybody's scattered, Gotta get down to the big lake Gotta run from the flames, I see the Careers! Glimmer in the le-ead. Marvel in the ba-ack. Gotta make my mind up Which one should I kill? It's Glimmer! Glimmer! Gonna drop the bee's on Glimmer! Everybody's runnin' towards the lake Run fast. Run fast. Glimmer! Glimmer! Gonna drop the bee's on Glimmer! Everybody's runnin' towards the lake Run fast. Run fast. Trippin' and stumblin'. YEAH! Trippin' and stumblin'. YEAH! Oh no! Oh no! Passin' out right on the spot. Later in the Games I wake up on the ground, Still feelin' dizzy and a little lightheaded Peeta. Peeta. Think about Peeta. He tried to save me. I see Rue, she cured me. My ally is by my right, ay. I shoot this, you burn that. Now you know it Watchin' the Careers! They see the flames smo-oke. Gotta make my mind up Which plan should I do! It's Foxface. Foxface. Gotta watch ginger Foxface. Everybody's dis-tract-ed by Rue's flame, Rue's flame. Foxface. Foxface. Gotta watch ginger Foxface. Everybody's dis-tract-ed by Rue's flame, Rue's flame. Blowin' up. Blowin' up. YEAH! Blowin' up. Blowin' up. YEAH! Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I can't hear out of my left ear. Yesterday I woke up, woke up. Today Rue got spe-eared, spe-eared. I, I, I, not gonna cry, not gonna cry We not gonna have a ball today. Tomorrow is Cato's death, and victory, comes afterwards. I really want this Game to end. (Peeta sings and this part is a little hard to understand cuz the dude who sings it does a terrible job and mumbles a lot of words together so yeah) K.E. Katniss Everdeen, so chillin' in the highest tree, in the lowest tree, im running, flying, yeah, yeah limpin', keep runnin' Wit' a wolf up on my side, c'mon Passin' by is Katniss E. in front of me, Makes wolves go, Wolves go wanna howl, Check my back, it's Cato in a suit, We gonna have a fight, c'mon, c'mon, y'all It's Cato, Cato Gotta get Cato off of.... Top of the Cornucopia - uh - uh -uh Cato, Cato Shootin' up on Cato Everybody's lookin' at him get mauled to death Cannons boom, cannons boom YEAH! Cannons boom, cannons boom YEAH! Boom, boom, boom, boom. Lookin' forward to our freedom! It's Claudius, Claudius, Gonna get mad at Seneca, Everybody's lookin' at us to kill one, kill one. No way, no way Gettin' out the berries Everybody sees it as a sign of a rebellion District 8, District 4, NO! District 7, District 6, NO! Crap, crap, crap, crap. Look what I gone and started now! Category:Blog posts